Mind Over Matter
by MultiFandomRandomWriter
Summary: Male and female superpowered twins show up at the Avengers' tower one day begging for help. They don't understand their powers and she is literally being killed by them. He has been trying to keep her alive, but it's been hard. Now she is fighting for her life as her brother counterpart is fighting the Avengers' newest supernemesis, Open Wound. Rated T for violence
1. Chapter 1

"Help! Help us, please!" Bruce heard yelling and someone pounding on the door. He hurried to open it. A young man sat on the steps with a girl his age partially in his lap. "My sister is hurt! She can't control her powers, they're killing her! Please! Help us!" The girl's legs disappeared into the cement. The rest of her body was slightly transparent.

Bruce didn't waste any time. He knelt down beside them and tried to pull her into his lap. His hand went right through her.

"Uh, here, she's more solid here." The boy said, gently easing her upper body over. Bruce carefully placed his hands where he was shown.

"Full list of powers, please."

"Just the, umm, passing through stuff, that I know of anyways."

"Is there a way you can get her to solidify her arm or her neck? I need to get a pulse"

"Are you a doctor?"

"Yes, is there a way?"

"...Yes. But it's hard. For everyone involved. You'll have to hold her down." He paused. "Give me a moment" He shut his eyes tight and put his head in his hands. Sweat formed on his forehead. The girl cried out. Her eyes snapped open and her arm snapped back to solid. "Hurry!"

She started screaming and thrashing. Bruce understood now why he had to hold her down. Steve and Wanda came running, alerted by the screams. They looked from Bruce to the girl and back again. "Done!" Bruce removed his hand from her wrist. Her arm phased back and forth for a few moments.

"Hey, hey, calm down, Senn, calm down, you're going to be okay. I'm right here, we're gonna help you."

"What is going on here?" Steve asked, surveying the situation.

"Her pulse is too slow. Steve, this girl is hurt, no time to explain. I need you to go get the first aid kit. And water! Get water too!" Steve took off. "Maximoff, call SHIELD."

Wanda stood there, staring. "Twins?" She asked quietly. "Twins..."

"Not for very much longer if you don't do as I say! Wanda, please! Snap out of it!"

She grabbed Bruce's cell out of his hand and punched in the numbers. A tear fell from her eye as she watched the three and waited for an answer.

"Do you think you can get her to make her legs insolid so we can get her out of the ground?" Bruce asked, turning back to the boy.

"Insolid?"

"There isn't time to worry about whether a word is real or not. Can you do it?"

"Is it absolutely necessary?" He winced. They had just gotten her to calm down from the last time.

"If you don't her chances of survival are zero. At least this way she has a little going for her."

"They're on their way!" Wanda called.

"Okay, I'll do it." He did as before and his eyes. Long seconds passed. One minute, two. She started to scream again. It worked! Her legs were out and solid, but obviously broken.

Steve came running back with the first aid kit and water.

"Give it here!" Bruce took the water from Steve and let a few drops drip into the girl's mouth. She coughed. A SHIELD van pulled up.

"Thank goodness" Cap said. The agents rushed to get her to the nearest SHIELD base.

"I'll get Tony to drive us." Bruce said. "You can tell me what happened on the way." As if on cue Tony showed up, looking confused. "Tony, we need you to drive us to the base."

"What's going on?"

"We'll explain later."

Tony pulled his car up a couple minutes later and they got in.

"First things first. You haven't told me your names yet."

"Sebastian. My sister's name is Sennett."

"I'm Dr. Bruce-"

"Banner. And he's Tony Stark." Tony nodded in the mirror. "I know. The science bros." He grinned.

"The whats?" Bruce raised an eyebrow. Tony chuckled.

"Uhh, never mind. Not important." He sighed. "Do you think she's going to be alright?"

"I... I don't know. They'll do everything they can. Hopefully she'll be okay."

Sebastian's green eyes teared up a bit. "She's just been through so much."

###

Two months prior.

March 18th, 4:19 P.M.

"You almost ready, Sen?" Sebastian asked through the door. "We have to go soon..."

"I'll be ready in a minute. Can't believe we're doing this for fun."

"Aww, it's our birthday present! Besides, I know that deep down inside you're just as much of a nerd as I am."

"Science is a bit out of my depth."

"Well at least pretend you're interested because mom and dad spent a lot of money on this tour."

"I am interested... how do you know that?"

"I go through the computer browse history. By the way, never get that shirt you were looking at last week, it would look terrible on you."

Sennett opened the door, looking shocked. Sebastian glanced at the shirt she was wearing.

"I mean, that shirt looks awesome on you!"

"Uh huh." She looked down at it. "You really don't like it?"

"Brown isn't your colour. Paired with your hair it kind of makes you look like a stick."

"Really? Should I change? I don't want to look weird in front of Charles."

"Why don't you just tell him that you like him? If he doesn't like you then you still have me!" Sen made a face at him. "Honestly, you look fine. But seriously, tell him."

"I will tonight. I promise."

"Great! And if you to do end up together then you can buy me stuff with his money."

She rolled her eyes and playfully pushed him. "Come on! We have to go or we'll be late!"

Sebastian grinned and grabbed the car keys.


	2. Chapter 2

Sebastian sat in the waiting room at the SHIELD base with his head in his hands.

"Hey, these guys are the best there is, if anyone can save her, they can." Tony put his arm around him.

"But what if they can't?"

"Then we'll do whatever it takes to find some one even better." He moved his arm off of Sebastian's shoulders. "How'd she end up like this anyways?"

Sebastian opened his mouth to answer. Before he could a male nurse entered the room.

"Any news on the girl?" Tony asked, standing. Sebastian was close behind. "Is she going to be okay?"

The nurse sighed. "Truthfully? It's too early to say, but things don't look to good for her. We can't get her to stay solid long enough to help her."

Sebastian bit his lip. "Can I see her?"

"In a few minutes, yes." The nurse looked at Tony. "Family only, I'm afraid."

Tony nodded and sat back down. Sebastian paced. _'This is all unfair. We should be normal.'_ He thought. He had a new respect for superhumans. He thought that maybe he understood Dr. Banner a little better now. He'd had to leave earlier to reduce the risk of Big Green coming out. Sebastian understood. He felt like he was about to explode, himself. Even if he didn't have a giant waiting to come out, he understood. _'We should just be normal. We didn't ask for any of this.'_

 _'I agree, none of us did.'_ He heard Tony's voice in his head. The two looked at each other in surprise. "I... what?"

"Sorry... I didn't realize I was doing that."

"How did you...?"

"I... that's my power. It's hard to explain. From what little I've seen of Scarlet Witch on the news it seems our powers are very similar. But I don't know exactly what she does, so I can't really explain."

"Show me."

Sebastian looked at a chair and flicked his wrist. The chair scooted a couple of feet back. He shrugged. "There's other stuff, like what I was doing earlier. I was looking at you and fiddling. Guess I made the right gesture and thought at the right time. I don't really understand all of it yet. I'm still experimenting."

"Uh huh..." He nodded slowly, deep in thought.

"Sebastian Lieker?" The woman at the front desk asked him. He nodded. "You can see your sister now. Room number 115." He stood up and went through the door seperating the actual hospital rooms from the waiting one. He counted off doors as he went, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15, 16, 17, 18, 19, 110, 111, 112, 113, 114. He finally stopped at 115, trying to prepare himself. He knew she was in bad shape, he didn't know how bad of shape though. It hadn't been blindly obvious how bad before. He was worried it would be as soon as he saw her actually in a hospital bed. He took a deep breath and made a small movement to make the door open.

The lights inside were dimmed, but he could see Sennett just fine. It was as bad as he had imagined. He could see that they had tried to help her, but there isn't much doctors can do when their patient can go straight through whatever you try to use to help her.

"Senn..." He sat down in a chair next to her bed. He winced at her half dressed wounds. It was a wonder she still on the bed and not in it. He muttered a prayer of thanks for that at least under his breath. She was so pale... "Senn..." He voice cracked. "You can't leave me, you have to get better, hear? You have to get better for me. You're practically my other half. So you're just going to have to stick this through."

She let out an old familiar sigh. He smiled a bit, that was what she did when he was being particularly annoying or insisting. She was still with him. She was still her old self. He didn't know how. He had certainly changed, the experiences they had been through... that was certainly enough to be scarred forever. He would have given up a long time ago if it was him. She always was more stubborn than he was.

He realized there were tears on his face. He was glad that her eyes were closed, the last thing she needed was to see him breaking. "I love you."

She opened one of her eyes and gave him a weak smile. He smiled back as she lost consciousness. ' _I love you.'_

###

 **Two months prior.**

 **March 18** **th** **, 5:02 P.M.**

"Welcome to Roseden Science Labs! We're so glad you could join us!" The tour guide said with a smile. The name tag on her shirt read _Maxine Reader_.

Sebastian was giddy. Sennett smiled at his excitement. She had to admit that she was going to enjoy herself. Chad Roseden, the founder of R.S.L., had made some of the biggest jumps in science since Howard Stark.

Maxine led them past displays showing various experiments, explaining each one in detail. Most of it was Greek to her, but her brother and parents seemed happy.

She saw Roseden's son, Charles, trying to slip past the small group without being noticed. She gave a tiny wave in his direction. He waved back. Sebastian noticed and gave her a little shove towards him. She blushed. Nobody was looking.

She slipped away as quietly as she could and walked up to him. "Hi."

"Hey." An awkward silence followed. The tour moved on, not realizing she was gone. "You wanna see something they won't show you on the tour?"

"Sure!" She smiled. He took her hand and led down a hallway marked 'staff only'. "Will I get in trouble for being here?"

"Nah, you're my special guest, no one will question if you're with me." He pulled her into a room that had posters of various cars lining the wall. "You know how back in the 40's Howard Stark was working on flying cars?"

"No way."

He nodded. "I got a hold of the blueprints for it. I've only gotten model cars to work so far' but I'm working on getting it to a larger scale though." He pulled out a small blue model from a cabinet and flicked a switch. The car started to levitate.

"Wow..." Sennett breathed. They smiled at each other. "So why're you showing me this?"

"Because..." He shrugged. "I like you. You don't hang around just because I have lots of money."

Sennett felt her cheeks warm. "I like you too." Charles took her hand again, this time gently. His other hand he placed on her cheek.

"I was wondering if you wanted t-" A loud _**BANG!**_ interrupted him and shook the building.

"What was that?!"

"I.. I don't know!" Another _**BANG!**_ and shake. "Something's wrong!"

Smoke started to fill the room and a gooey liquid oozed under the door.

 _ **BANG!**_


End file.
